The present invention relates to a manipulator for working in a heat exchanger.
Heretofore, various manipulators have been used for working or making various measurements and inspections in a dangerous circumstance or in a narrow space. For example, manipulators are used in the case of performing inspections and working while scanning a header plate surface where a large number of heat transfer tubes of a heat exchanger are arrayed. However, most of the manipulators in the prior art were of such systems where control is effected from a predetermined reference point thus, the prior art apparatus was necessarily complex because of the complexed control system, and hence, not only did it become an issue to make the apparatus light and compact, but also in its present use, it is required to work at a dangerous location or in a narrow space upon installation of the apparatus. In addition, the prior art manipulators had a disadvantge that they employed a walking type guide system, hence the weight that could be guided was limited and thus they were also restricted in working.